How to fall out of Love
by Filthy Absinthe
Summary: TRADUCTION Miyako Suou . Draco Malfoy fait une liste pour expliquer comment ne plus être amoureux. HPDM


Cette OS est l'entière propriété de **Miyako Suou.**** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.**

**I would like to thank the author because she allowed me to translate this really cute !  
**

How to fall Out of Love

Par Draco Malfoy

1. Être né un Malfoy.

2. Être élevé par Lucius Malfoy.

3. Allez à Poudlard et être réparti à Serpentard.

4. Devenir le rival du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, plus connu sous le nom d'Harry potter.

5. Se battre. Beaucoup.

6. Continuer à se battre pendant six ans.

7. Se souvenir que pour garder le respect de votre maison et svousmontrer désirable, une petite amie est nécessaire.

7. Embrasser Pansy.

8. Réaliser que Pansy n'est définitivement pas faite pour vous.

9. Embrasser Astoria Greengrass

10. Réaliser qu'elle n'est pas non plus faite pour vous.

11. Dans un moment de panique, embrasser toute la population féminine de Serpentard, au dessus des cinquièmes années.

12. Réaliser qu'au final _les filles_ ne sont pas faîtes pour vous.

13. Ne pas le dire à vos parents pour ne pas être déshérité.

14. Ne pas le dire à qui que ce soit pour éviter qu'on se moque de vous.

15. Le dire à Pansy pour qu'elle arrête de vous faire des avances.

16. Réaliser que, peut-être, vous étiez trop rapide à assumer qu'elle était fiabilisable.

17. Se demander si fiabilisable est un mot et décider que, puisque vous êtes un Malfoy, vous êtes obligés d'inventer des mots pour vous adapter à certaines situations.

18. Chercher de la matière à chantage sur Pansy.

19. Faire du chantage à Pansy

20. Continuer à supporter pendant la semaine son visage laid et renfrogné.

21. Se demander si la transformer en bouledogue la rendrait moins affreuse.

22. Décider que cela ne ferait pas de différence.

23. Lui dire.

24. Éviter Pansy.

25. En faisant cela, s'écraser tête la première dans sa némésis.

26. Tomber par terre avec la dite Némésis au dessus de vous.

27. Décider d'infliger une tirade à la dite Némésis sur sa gaucherie.

28. Se demander où les lunettes de Potter sont allées.

29. S'interroger pourquoi vous n'aviez jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux de Potter sont verts.

30. Se sentir horrifié de l'avoir _actuellement_ remarqué.

31. S'enfuir par désespoir.

32. Une fois installé sain et sauf dans la salle commune, considérer que puisque vous n'aimez pas les filles, vous _devez_ aimer les garçons.

33. Considérer le sex appeal de la plupart de la population masculine de Poudlard au dessus de la cinquième année.

34. Décider qu'ils ne méritent pas votre attention.

35. Considérer le sex appeal de Harry James Potter.

36. Sentir votre cœur danser de manière étrange.

37. Vous demander si vous avez des problèmes cardiaques.

38. Allez voir Madame Pomfresh vis-à-vis de ce problème.

39. Être envoyé hors de l'infirmerie parce qu'apparemment, il n'y a rien qui cloche avec vous.

40. Savoir pour acquis qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec vous.

41. Vous étonner de manière horrifiée qu'il soit tout à fait possible que vous trouviez Harry Potter attractif.

42. Essayer de savoir comment cela a pu en arriver là.

43. L'observer attentivement dans le cours de la semaine qui suit pour chercher à comprendre

44. Décider à la fin de cette période qu'il est peu être un peu séduisant.

45. Continuer de l'observer.

46. Décider après une autre semaine qu'il est peut-être plus que séduisant.

47. Se risquer à l'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

48. Regarder Potter exécuter des feintes de Wronzky stupéfiantes.

49. Décider que Harry Potter dans son uniforme de Quidditch en cuir et sur un balai est une érection qui attend de se produire.

50. Remarquer que c'est particulièrement vrai dans ce cas.

51. Partir subrepticement et se sentir soulagé que les robes soient si larges et dissimulent si bien.

52. Prendre une douche.

53. Prendre soin de l'érection.

54. Essayer de ne pas penser à Potter.

55. Échouer à essayer de ne pas penser à Potter.

56. Se traiter d'imbécile.

57. Se taper la tête contre les murs de la douche.

58. Réaliser que vous donner une concussion n'est pas la solution.

59. Maudire Harry Potter d'être un putain d'idiot séduisant .

60. Décider que vous vous en fichez et que vous allez l'ignorer dans le futur.

61. Voir vos plans partir au vent comme un château de cartes une fois que vous avez posé les yeux sur lui le matin suivant.

62. Se cogner la tête contre la table.

63. Ignorer les regards curieux que vous recevez de vos camarades Serpentards.

64. Ignorer aussi le sourire sournois de Pansy.

65. Continuer d'ignorer Pansy même si elle n'arrête pas de demander de qui il s'agit.

66. Essayer d'arrêter de regarder Potter durant la semaine suivante.

67. Échouer misérablement parce que Potter a un beau cul.

68. Se demander si vous avez un joli fessier.

69. Vérifier votre postérieur dans le miroir à la fin des cours

70. Décider que vous avez effectivement un beau cul.

71. Se demander s'il est plus beau que celui de Potter.

72. Se demander si Potter a déjà remarqué vos fesses.

73. Glisser sur le sol sous la détresse en réalisant à quel point vous êtes perdu.

74. Se lamenter à ce sujet le jour suivant

75. Voir Potter s'avancer vers vous dans un couloir

76. Penser que c'est votre chance de montrer à tout le monde à quel point vous le détestez.

77. Essayer de ricaner dans sa direction et d'insulter sa mère morte.

78. Se demander pourquoi vous avez baissé les yeux et rougi

79. S'enfuir quand il lève un sourcil inquisiteur en vous regardant.

80. Être mis en groupe avec lui durant la classe de potion.

81. Maudire Snape de l'avoir fait.

82. Essayer d'éviter de regarder Potter alors qu'il est assis à côté de vous.

83. Aller chercher les ingrédients pour la potion dans le placard à fournitures.

84. Revenir et lui demander de préparer les ingrédients.

85. Éviter ostensiblement de l'observer.

86. Lui demander de vous passer quelque chose.

87. Sentir vos doigts s'effleurer alors qu'il obtempère.

88. Rougir et reprendre votre main aussitôt.

89. Regarder comme il tourne la tête pour vous observer, comme si vous étiez un puzzle étrange.

90. Espérer qu'il n'a pas compris ce que votre rougissement signifie.

91. Réaliser que vous avez ajouté trop d'yeux de scarabée quand vous remuez.

92. Plaquer Potter au sol avant que le chaudron n'explose.

93. Sentir votre cœur battre et votre respiration s'arrêter parce que vous êtes au dessus de lui.

94. Espérer qu'il décide qu'il s'agit de votre baguette, pressée contre sa cuisse.

95. Vous dégager de lui et prétendre que le sauver d'un chaudron explosif n'était pas surprenant.

96. Rougir davantage alors qu'il vous regarde curieusement.

97. S'enfuir encore avant qu'il n'essaye de vous coincer après la classe.

98. Penser que vous êtes fichu quand il vous poursuit et vous attrape.

99. Être choqué quand il se contente de vous remercier de l'avoir sauvé.

100. Sentir des papillons dans votre ventre quand il vous sourit.

101. Se demander pourquoi son sourire vous a fait fondre

102. Décider qu'il est temps d'en apprendre davantage sur le Gryffondor

103. Le suivre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

104. Découvrir qu'il est gentil, généreux, courageux, attentif et doux.

105. Découvrir aussi qu'il est maussade, déprimé, triste et solitaire.

106. Se demander pourquoi, en tant que rival, vous ne vous en étiez jamais aperçu avant.

107. Se demander aussi pourquoi vous voulez l'enlacer à chaque fois qu'il est comme ça.

108. Essayer et découvrir pourquoi vous l'appréciez autant après tout ce que vous venez d'apprendre

109. Avoir envie de pleurer quand vous arriver à une conclusion inévitable.

110. Pleurer

111. Ne dire à personne, quand ils demandent, que vous vous lamentez de la perte de votre cœur à Harry Potter.

112. Passez la semaine suivante à vous demander pourquoi il vous a fallu tant de temps pour le réaliser.

113. Décider que cela ne présage rien de bon pour vos futurs projets

114. Penser à Potter pendant un moment

115. Sentir votre cœur se contracter douloureusement

116. Réaliser qu'il ne vous aimera jamais en retour

117. Pleurer davantage

118. Arrêter de pleurer et décider que vous allez vous débarrasser de votre infatuation.

119. Vous rendre compte que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

120. Refuser de regarder Potter.

121. à chaque fois que vous vous attraper à l'observer, vous vous grondez mentalement et tournez des yeux.

122. Ne pas penser à lui ni à ses fesses délectables.

123. Ne pas penser à aucune des parties de son corps.

124. Tout spécialement ses yeux verts émeraudes.

125. Broyer du noir pendant une autre semaine

126. Éviter Potter à tout prix

127. Prétendre de ne pas entendre les gryffondors lorsqu'ils commentent sur le Slytherin « qui a perdu ses crocs ».

128. Jeter un regard torve à vos camarades de maison lorsqu'ils mentionnent Potter

129. Menacer de désartibuler Pansy quand elle vous regarde avec un sourire entendu

130. Devenir plus pâle que jamais lorsqu'elle demande à quel point vous êtes entiché de Potter

131. Se sentir défait lorsqu'elle vous fait du chantage pour être en couple avec vous

132. Essayer de ne pas vomir lorsqu'elle s'attache comme un rocher à sa moule, ou comme un boa constricteur à votre bras.

133. Essayer de ne pas ricaner lorsqu'elle vous roucoule des choses insensées.

134. Se sentir dégoûté lorsqu'elle vous oblige à l'embrasser pour continuer la charade

135. Souhaiter que vous soyez en train d'embrasser un certain Gryffondor aux yeux verts à la place.

136. Se demander lequel de ces deux faits est le pire

137. Décider que vous préféreriez mourir que choisir

138. Envoyer des regards dégoûtés à la femme malveillante quand elle ne vous regarde pas

139. Se sentir malade quand vous réalisez qu'Harry a remarqué votre expression

140. Réaliser que vous venez de l'appeler Harry

141. Décider que vous vous en fichez puisque vous portez déjà sur vos épaules une sentence pire que la mort.

142. Supporter Pansy durant deux semaines

143. Essayer de ne pas se languir de Potter

144. Jurer constamment car vous oubliez tout le temps de ne pas le faire

145. Aussi essayer de ne pas le regarder

146. Se sentir complètement exposé lorsqu'il vous surprend à le faire.

147. Rougir et regarder ailleurs quand il vous envoie un coup d'oeil interrogateur.

148. Se demander si vous serez jamais débarrassé de Pansy.

149. Découvrir que la réponse est « jamais » si vous ne vous échappez pas maintenant, parce qu'elle veut que vous l'épousiez.

150. Se rebeller parce que vous préféreriez affronter un Lion à mains nues plutôt que de l'épouser.

151. Réaliser que vous pourriez avoir à faire face à une telle situation parce que Pansy dit à Granger vos désirs à l'égard de son meilleur ami

152. Voir le Weasley exploser au petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il l'apprend.

153. Doucement et rapidement partir plutôt que d'être déchiré, pendant que le reste des Gryffondors découvrent la raison de sa colère.

154. Entendre le Grand Hall babiller alors que la nouvelle se propage.

155. Être humilié parce qu'à présent tout le monde sait désormais le secret que vous gardiez soigneusement

156. Se cacher dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde

157. Quand elle vous demander pourquoi vous êtes en train de pleurer, lui dire, parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas le faire.

158. Se sentir quelque peu reconnaissant qu'elle essaye de vous consoler.

159. Sentir votre cœur vous faire mal parce que celui que vous aimez vous déteste probablement plus que jamais

160. Sangloter amèrement

161. Rester dans les toilettes le reste de la journée

162. Se faufiler après le couvre-feu jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un peu de nourriture

163. Maudire le jour où vous êtes tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter

164. Se demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas réussi à arrêter de l'aimer

165. Se jurer d'essayer encore aussitôt que vous irez mieux et aurez guérit de votre cœur brisé.

166. Presser une main sur votre poitrine pour vous soulager de la douleur

167. Essayer de ne plus pleurer parce que cela ne sert à rien

168. Chatouiller la poire pour ouvrir la porte des cuisines

169. Vous figer quand vous découvrez avec horreur que l'objet de vos désirs est assis juste ici en train d'avoir un casse croûte tardif.

170. Regarder avec terreur comme il se lève à la vue de votre personne et s'avance dans votre direction

171. Finalement sortir de votre torpeur et vous enfuir — encore.

172. Savoir que c'est sans espoir parce qu'il est plus rapide que vous.

173. Le sentir vous coller au mur du couloir pour vous empêcher de partir

174. Vous débattre pour vous dégager

175. Le sentir vous tourner pour qu'il vous fasse face et vous cloue sur place avec son regard vert

176. Arrêter de vous débattre et refuser de le regarder

177. Sentir une larme faire son chemin sur votre joue

178. Essayer de retenir le reste qui menace de s'échapper

179. Sentir ses bras autour de vous

180. Vous effondrer dans ses bras et sangloter dans son cou, parce qu'il vous laisse le faire

181. Réaliser combien ses bras sont chauds et puissants et vous cacher plus loin dedans

182. Arrêter de pleurer et vous émerveiller de combien vous vous sentez sauf et à votre place en ce moment

183. Tomber encore davantage en amour à cause de cela.

184. Le sentir lever doucement votre menton pour que vous le regardiez dans les yeux

185. Penser brièvement que vous ne devez pas ressembler à grand chose avec votre visage sillonné par les larmes

186. Aussi penser que vos yeux doivent être gonflés et rouges.

187. Vous sentir perdu, parce que vous vous plongez dans ses yeux et lui dans les vôtres

188. Trembler

189. Sentir des papillons dans votre estomac lorsqu'il vous fait un sourire époustouflant.

190. Remarquer que les deux parties de votre cœur se sont raccommodées, à mesure qu'il se penche vers vous

191. Expirer en tremblant alors que son souffle chaud vous caresse le visage.

192. Le tenir fermement alors qu'il pose un baiser fiévreux sur votre bouche

193. Continuer de le tenir alors qu'il continue de vous embrasser

194. Rendre le baiser en tremblant

195. Sentir votre corps s'embraser

196. Le regarder avec émerveillement lorsqu'il se sépare finalement de vous

197. Vous galvaniser de savoir que c'est grâce à vous que sa bouche est rouge et mouillée comme ça

198. Quand il vous demande si vous serez sien et sien uniquement, hocher la tête parce que vous avez perdu l'usage de votre langue

199. Être follement heureux parce que vous avez ce que votre cœur désirait

200. Quand vous entrez dans le Grand Hall, le matin suivant, main dans la main, rire face aux expressions choquées sur le visage de tout le monde

201. Sourire à Harry et serrer sa main parce que vous le pouvez

202. Sentir votre cœur faire un bond quand il vous sourit en retour se penche pour déposer sur vos lèvres un baiser chaste

203. Décider que finalement, être amoureux, ce n'est pas si mal.

204. Jeter promptement la liste pour en commencer une nouvelle appelée : Comment vivre Heureux pour toujours.


End file.
